Are You Strong Enough To be My Man?
by Resident Evil Forever
Summary: A Chris and Jill romance. Is Chris strong enough to handel Jill or will he leave her like so many other men have done in the past. Please Read and Review.


Are You Strong Enough to be my Man?  
  
It was a cold snowy day on 20th December. The gang had taken out Umbrella last month and were now enjoying their life.  
  
"Chris Redfield! Get your lazy ass down here right now" Yelled Jill Valentine from the bottom of the stairs with her hand on her hip and a pissed off face. She waited to hear Chris get up but she heard nothing. With a growl she marched up the stairs and threw open the room door to see the bed was empty.  
  
"Where are you Redfield?!" Said Jill angry. Still no reply, sighing she went over to the wardrobe to get some clothes, she opened the door only to nearly die of a heart attack. Something lunged out of the wardroom pushing her towards the bed, they both fell onto it and the thing was trying to bite her neck.  
  
"Chris you prick! Are you trying to kill me" Yelled Jill hitting him as hard as she could. Chris stopped trying to 'bite' her and looked at her grinning.  
  
"As a matter of fact I was trying to kill you. I'm a zombie" and with that he started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Laughed Jill trying to fight her way out from under him but he was so much stronger. After a while he stopped tickling her and again smirked at her.  
  
"Ok then. Why did you get up during the night? Was it the dreams?" asked Chris concerned.  
  
"It was nothing, I just needed a drink that's all"  
  
"Bullshit Jill and you know it. Why won't you just tell me what you dream?"  
  
"."  
  
"Please Jill, don't shut me out. I'm hear to help, its part of the relationship and maybe if you would talk about it things will get better"  
  
'Just leave it Chris" said Jill turning her head away and closing her eyes. Chris sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll go make lunch" said Chris leaving Jill in the room. Downstairs Chris was banging around taking a pot out he put it on the stove and poured a tin of chicken soup into it. *Why won't she just tell me* Chris thought angrily looking at the flashing lights on the Christmas tree. The whole house was decorated with Christmas decorations. * 5 days till Christmas. Wonder what I should get Jill* He had presents in for everyone, the only person he needed to buy for was Jill but he had no idea what to get her. Jill didn't really like receiving gifts from people. No one knew why but Chris suspected it has something to do with her past and being a thief. Still everyone bought her presents and all she could do was take it. He couldn't ask her what she wanted cause she would just say nothing. Sighing once again he turned to the soup and poured some into a bowl for Jill and himself. He took Jill's bowl and headed up stairs.  
  
When he go into the room Jill was still lying on the bed. He walked over to see she was asleep. He put the bowls of soup down and lifted her and lay her under the covers. He didn't want to wake her since she never got much sleep last night, she could heat her soup up later. He ate his soup and went over to the stand in the corner of the room to get his guitar.  
  
He sat on the bed and played to opening tune to a song sung by Travis Tritt called Strong Enough to Be Your Man. He began to sing the words of the song. "I know there's times You've been tormented by the questions in your mind Will our love last Or simply fade away as time begins to pass You're a complicated lady that's for sure With a need for someone unafraid to make you feel secure And if you wonder if I'm strong enough to be your man Yes, I am Yes, I am  
  
Don't let yourself imagine it's a lie I'm not the kind to turn and say goodbye And though you test my soul And make yourself so hard to hold I'm gonna make you understand I'm strong enough to be your man Do you believe When I look in your eyes and swear I'll never leave What will it take To make you know that what we have is here to stay Yes, I know that you've been loved and left before But I promise you won't ever see me walking out the door And if you wonder if I'm strong enough to your man Yes, I am Yes, I am" Once he finished he sat the guitar back down and went over to Jill. He lay beside her and watched her.  
  
Authors note: Please let me know what you think of the first chapter. This is my first fic. 


End file.
